1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brimless or visorless baseball-style cap. The adjustable cap incorporates a chin strap and ear cushions along with a cloth having logos or other type designs affixed thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular to wear baseball-style caps backwards wherein the visor is orientated in a reverse direction. In fact, many wearers would rather wear their caps backwards. With the cap worn in this configuration the usefulness of the visor is greatly diminished. A more efficient use of materials would be to replace the bill with a cloth like material that can display logos or captivating designs that would be attractive to sports fans and other consumers.
Many cap wearers lose their caps in strong winds or while participating in activities such as amusement park rides. A detachable chin strap for use with a baseball style cap would prevent the possibility of losing the cap in the wind.
There is therefore a need for a cap that is unencumbered by the structure of a bill or visor, has a cloth attached in lieu of the bill that showcases logos or designs, is adjustable to fit many sizes and incorporates a removable chin strap to secure the cap. The present invention provides such a device.
Visorless caps have been described in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,364, issued Oct. 19, 1993, to Robinson, describes a baseball-style cap having a rotatable bill. The Robinson patent teaches attaching the bill at various positions along the cap. The Robinson patent is devoid of any teaching of wearing the cap without the bill or of attaching a chin strap or logo bearing cloth. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,545, issued Dec. 10, 1991, to Tapia and U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,524, issued Mar. 31, 1992, to Linday both lack any teaching of wearing the cap without the visor along with attaching a chin strap or logo bearing cloth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,953, issued Jan. 2, 1979, to Kimotsuki, U.S. Pat. No. 357,418, issued Feb. 8, 1887, to Seldner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,902, issued Sep. 30, 1952, to Rockmore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,812, issued Jan. 12, 1993, to DeMars, U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,181, issued May 19, 1970, to Osborne, U.S. Design Pat. No. 83,403, issued Sep. 27, 1930 and Austrian Pat. No. 53,602, issued May 25, 1912 all show visorless caps but lack any teaching of combining the visorless caps with a chin strap or logo bearing cloth.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.